Silent Hill:Lucid Dreams
by AlexanderYan
Summary: Christopher Jericho suffered from dreams, well more nightmares than dreams when he was young boy. Now 23, he has decided to go on a vaction to visit his girlfreind who living in the United States. She is staying in a small town...Silent Hill. Not done
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill: Lucid Dreams  
(Working title)**

- 1 -

Alexander. W

_Dreams are considered a pavement for our understanding of reality. Most dreams are illusions created by our complex subconscious, good or bad they may be. They can usually be deciphered from reality. Lucid dreams are explained as knowing your dreaming and bending it to your will and desire. Usually far greater in realism and much more elaborate, but what if these are not dreams at all but reality. How does the mind react to these unexplainable truths?_

_And what if the truth isn't so pretty after all?_

**Christopher's Journal**

Scribbled in corner on the cover is

"Property of Christopher A. Jericho 1345A London, England"

I am Chris Arael Jericho, I'm 23 and I was born in St. Davids, England but now live in London. This journal is record for what happens in my reality of life and of my wakening "dreams".

May 10, 2004

Life, what is it? A meaningless task, which we are all put through possibly. My writing and work have gotten to me…or is it my dreams? They are acting up again, weird visions almost, like dark figures haunting me in the shadows of my mind. Playing fool tricks on my mind, I sometimes cannot determine what is real and what isn't anymore...I'm almost out of my medication to help them go away, or at least give me some peace.

Oh yes, I did have one good dream somewhat. It was about Kendra, my darling Kendra. She has been off working in America for some time now, about 2 months now doing photography; I speak with her once and awhile. But yes the dream, it was at a lake, a wonderful lake shrouded in a light mist. It had an odd persona about though but I didn't'pay much attention as we admired the lake; I could make out an island with what appeared to have a large building shaped shadow on it. She said something about loving being here, its so peaceful here that she wanted to stay forever. Than I started getting a weird head pain and everything started to go blurry and almost in slow motion. Like a heavy layer of gloom covered the area.That's when I saw _It_…. damn head ache returned, need to stop writing and get some more medicine.

May 10, 2004

I've noticed I'm having some trouble remembering things lately again; I'll have to bring it up with "The Doc" when I see him next. I haven't had these problems for along time, not since I went to see the _Orphanage_….

May 14, 2004

I'm going on a trip, to see Kendra and propose to her. I got more medicine from the doctor, which is really bloody good considering I haven't slept in 4 days. _Insomnia_. Those dreams, I can almost hear some sick, almost twisted music in them. Trying to scare me, to give up and let them win... Poor Kendra, she works so hard and yet she shows no signs of weakness, I love her for that. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost here…I'd probably go _insane_…

May 15, 2004

My plane seems quite nice, comfy chairs, light jazz music on the headphones. When was the last time I was on a plane? When I went home… _Sigh, _They say the plane going to take longer than expected to be up in the air, so I better rest up now since I got these pills. These great little pills, giving me good dreams, none of those evil nightmares, just dreams…dream.

May 16, 2004

I finally here, bloody Americans don't know what the hell they are doing when flying, not saying all of them are bad, was a pretty lass next to me, bah! Can't say that Kendra would kill me…if she found out. Anyways I'm going to go to where Kendra is suppose to be, I believe if my memory serves me correct; even though it doesn't always, it should be called Ashford. I rented a car at a dealership; surprising how nice people are to a European like myself, because I'm not the most appealing in my opinion. Long black hair, it having a light curl to it, pale complexion plus pale blue eyes, them being almost grey, and very tall and slender. Oh course my dirty habit…smoking. I only smoke when drinking, having a hangover or scared shit less, but of course Kendra doesn't know, it would eat her up. Kendra, my babe what are you doing right now I wonder?

May 16, 2004

Ok I put a good couple of hours in driving today, gonna stop up at that rest stop up ahead and get some shut eye. I got some snacks and other stuff in my bag with me; Chocolate bars, old tarnished sliver lighter given to me by my father.Cell phone, with shitty reception,mini-disk player,and a pen, pencils and my notepad and this journal. Oh and cant forget about those emergency pack of smokes, only got 4 left though, damn my bad habit. Hopefully the pills will pay off and let me sleep peacefully.

May 18, 2004

More of those damn dreams, the medicine isn't working quite well as I planned, damn doc. This time it was different, I saw a bunch of kids, in there late teens maybe. Going somewhere I don't know of, yet I know exactly where…it's so blurry and a mess. Almost like an old fashion silent movie, but not so silent.Almost like laughter. Are they laughing? Laughing at me?No, its to deep and smooth. As dark as Satan's laugh...What's happening with these dreams? They are suppose to be created by my imagination, but why so real, so vivid but yet…. dark.

May 20, 2004

Ok now I'm finally here, Ashford. It's quite nice for a small city area. I'm staying in a hotel down the way from a local bar, not a bad place. I'm really tired right now, I think I'm gonna take a nap….

As Christopher dreamt, an eerie tuned played out in his head. It sounded like it was coming from all around him. It's was almost peaceful, like he had heard it before, but where? He was in a room, it was hard to tell from the blurriness and gloom. It appeared to be a house, old and decayed looking. He stood in a bedroom, the sheets stained with what appeared to be blood. He wanted to turn away but he couldn't, it was like he wasn't actually himself. He slowly lingered out into the small hall. A door lay broken off its hinges in front of him, which lead to a dark bathroom with a faint light from a single candle. _What the hell is going on, this… this is so fuc__-_ As he stared down, he realized his wrists were bloody and cut, but he couldn't move them at all. As he continued down the hallway, he thought he could hear a faint whimpering coming from somewhere down the hall in one of the rooms. He slowly trudged down the hall, staring only halfway forwards, he noticed something, _the walls the...they look alive!_They were pulsing and red, like human flesh was stapled them. The whimpering became much louder as he went further down the hall, he passed a window, it was boarded up but he could see a storm brewing outside.

As he reached the doorway, the whimpering was defiantly coming from inside he thought but it was all boarded up. _Why is there some much noise from behind here?_Before he could think, his arms raised and started to slash and chop at the door with an axe he must have been caring. His body was numb, he swung with great effort and determination.It was stained red at the handle and at the blade. As the boards gave way, he made his way into the room, this room also looked rather dirty but still holding some…_sanity_ Inside, there was a girl, a young girl in a dark blue dress. She was crying in a corner, mumbling something.

The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.

He noticed his vision was getting worse now and his headaches were back, he struggled to see but he couldn't. All he could see was lightning coming from the open window in the room. Rain was pouring in, Cold against his skin.Every time the flash happened, it almost looked like there was a figure there. As he dropped the axe and feel to his knees,reaching for his head. He saw the figure move closer and axe being raised above him.

" Smile." 

_Who? Smile? Was I speaking?Smiling._

Thunder cracked as the axe came down. Blinding speed. The there was nothing.

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forsaken**

- 2 -

_They say drugs expand the mind and bend reality making it hard to understand what's real and what's not. They also say that they are fun and lead to humor and good times, sometimes called "crutches" or handicaps. Things to deal with problems of day-to-day life. But some drugs cause more that that. Addiction. Paranoia. Insanity. Hallucinations. Even death. The few that relay on these "Crutches" do because they have no choice; they have forsaken themselves and lost their way. Only one place can help the, but with a cost of sanity._

Christopher awoke to the faint noise of a radio, more specifically static. As he raised his head, he realizes his location. A small isolated booth, rust stained and covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime. As he looks down, he notices the toilet underneath him. _"What the hell?"_ he says as he rises from the seat and opens the rusty door of the stall. He was in a bathroom, mostly matching the interior of the stall he was in; smashed mirrors, a dirty wall with graffiti and a small overhead fan running slightly off balance. He slowly walks over towards a sink and wipes a strike of dirt from the mirror. As he stared into the mirror, his reflection looked eerie, like it wasn't himself yet it was…Minutes passed as he finally regained his thinking, noticing he had zoned out on his face. He tries the sink, but to no avail. The static getting louder again as he stares over at an old hand radio sitting by the sink, red in colour but old looking. Retuning it to a station, but only static…

As Christopher wanders down the foggy highway road, he could not help but feel as if he was being watched or possibly followed. He checks his pocket and his bag slung over his shoulder. _Ok let's see…. __Chocolate, lighter, ummm… cell phone with horrible reception out here, wherever it is…Journal, pens, note book. Oh yea, smokes. This seems like an emergency to me._ As he removes a cigarette from the case, he fumbles through his jacket for his lighter. After lighting up, he takes a deep drag of the smoke as he leans up against a guardrail. _"Man this is one thick fog, wonder if I'll get out of it soon…" _mummers Chris as hethinks back to leaving the abandoned bathroom and checking his car outside. It had been dead with the driver's door left open, the keys missing but yet his bag and stuff still remained. He had rummaged through his stuff to find what he needed, also testing his cell twice, both times cursing out loud. He had also taken two pills to help stop the headache from the radio and from in general. He finishes off his smoke just as the radio in his back pocket starts going static again. "What the bloody hell is wrong with this thing?" remarks Chris as he fumbles around with it some. It slowly starts to get louder and more frantic sounding to him. CREEEEKK!

"What the fuck was that!?!" Chris yells as he jumps up from his spot on the rail, looking around. He strains to see anything in the fog, noticing a black figure hobbling towards his general direction. It almost looked like someone struggling with a straight jacket on but covering more of the body…and the head!

"Hey, Hey you! What are you doing there? Hello? Hello! Are you listening to me?!" a frantic Chris screams in the general direction of the figure. As the figure gets closer, he notices it's getting a bit darker out, as if the creature is bringing a darker mist with it. The mist had a faint rust smell to it, almost like death and decay. The radio going crazy now, making Chris want to cover his ears and cowers in a corner from until it stopped. The figured only appeared to be a few feet away, giving off a horrible smell to it. Than he sees it… A black and red colored creature splattered in rust or blood but its whole upper body concealed inside what appears to be a fleshy bag of some sorts as it struggles inside, coming closer and closer, oozing ash colored ooze.

"Holy Tap dancing Christ…what the bloody fuck…" shocked out of belief a startled Chris exclaims walks slowly backwards, almost tripping on himself.

As he turns and runs into the fog not yet understanding what he had seen. As he breaths heavily as he goes full out down the foggy road, only looking back twice to make sure it wasn't following him, yet the dark mist was still keeping up to him at a good pace. He looks ahead, noticing a large tunnel. _There! I can finally get out of here; it looks like a way out!_ As he nears the tunnel, he notices a fence, one that is blocking the way in inside the tunnel. He comes to a head stop, looking around franticly for a possible escape as the radio still gets louder and the mist gets closer. Damnit, mountain ledge to my left, blocked to the front and behind and the right…. yes the right! As he notices a low brick wall, he goes full speed towards it and hurdles himself over it, Falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Single Bullet Theory**

- 3 -

_If they don't see you, than they can't kill you. If they don't find you, they can't kill you. If they can't hear you, they can't kill you. If they find me, I'm dead._

James rose to his feet,which where bare and bloody. The cigarette that had been so carefully hanging at the side of his mouth had burned to nothing but the filter. " Ugh..." He felt the world spin and twirl in front of him as he collapsed to the ground once again and coughed repeatably. Some blood splattered onto his worn in grey sweater as his wobbly legs finally to him to a standing position. As he rose, he noticed he was laying a dirty, debris covered stage. "Where am I now?" he thought to himself as he hoped off the stage and wandered around what appeared to be a deserted bar.

Empty mugs hang behind the bar, which was covered in a thick layer of dust. An old signed flickered in the corner, the letters read out _Heaven's Night._

"have a seat my son." said a voice off at the end of the bar.

James spung as he heard the voice, his overly large grey sweater swaying as he moved, one hand on at his belt as he turned like an old gunslinger prepared to draw at any moment. " Who are you?!" he says to a hunched over figure.


End file.
